


you have reached your destination

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: A weekday of Robert’s route to work leads to him meeting Aaron.STRANGERS HAVING SEX THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO SAY IT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a (dirty) idea that popped into my head so I had to write it. Please leave comments and kudos, they always make me smile. Hope you enjoy, I wrote this in two hours! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes... 
> 
> Enjoy x

**Monday 25th September 5:00am**

The daily commute to work is like every other day. Dark, tiring and people trying to push in to get a seat. Robert wraps his scarf around him tighter as his train pulls in, he was one of the first at the platform yet he finds himself near the back of the crowd. He takes a swig of his Americano and moves like a snail to get onto the train. He’s lucky to get a seat and slumps into it with a yawn and a slight stretch.

He reads his daily newspaper and can’t help but shake his head and roll his eyes at the stuff they call journalism these days.

He folds it up once he’s finished with it and places it on the empty seat next to him, thankful for the space, knows it won’t last once they stop at Leeds.

A laugh ripples through the train and Robert can’t help but groan. How can anyone be cheerful at five in the morning? He hates morning people.

He sees where it’s coming from, a smiley young lad with a beard. He’s bouncing about in his seat like a kid hyper from sweets and Robert suddenly can’t wait to get off this train.

“Shut up, Adam!” He hears a voice come from the person sat facing him.

He sounds more like Robert’s cup of tea. Clearly not in the mood for laughs at this time of day.

This Adam guy quietens down a bit, but still holds a smile on his face.

Robert doesn’t mean to keep staring, but he can’t help it once he sees the person facing Adam stand up.

He kind of looks like him, but shorter and a lot moodier. He’s dressed in overalls and an high vis. He’s got a nice amount of stubble on his face and his eyes are a shade of blue he didn’t think was possible.

His eyes wander up and down his body, hopes he doesn’t get caught staring. The guy stretches up above him to grab something out of his bag and his hoodie rises up, flesh shows and Robert licks his lips without thinking.

The guy finally sits back down and Robert can finally stop staring.

Suddenly, Robert feels like a morning person. A small smile creeping onto his face as he tries to hide it behind his coffee cup.

**Tuesday 26th September**

Robert sees them again, this time it’s harder to find a seat. He finds one luckily near the back, would normally place his laptop bag on the empty seat next to him, wouldn’t want to share his personal space with a stranger but today’s different.

He leaves his bag on the floor between his feet. The Adam lad finds a seat before his mate does. He continues to keep walking, he’s getting closer and Robert shuffled to face out of the window. Pretends he hasn’t noticed him edging closer. Would feel stupid if the lad just decides to stand instead of sitting.

But he sees his reflection through the window, can see him spot the empty to seat next to him. The guy clears his throat and sits down.

Robert turns his head a little, watches him from the side of his eye. He sits back with his legs spread wide, his thighs look strong through his bottoms and Robert’s eyes travel further up his frame. Robert can tell he works out, feels stupid when his mouth starts to water.

It’s only fucking natural though, he tells himself. This lad is hot, anyone with a pair of eyes can see that. His biceps bulge slightly as he places his headphones into his ears, he rests his head black and listens to his music.

Robert can finally look at him without fear of looking weird. There’s no denying he fancies the pants off him.

**Wednesday 27th September**

Robert’s on the look out for him straight away. It’s ridiculous, he doesn’t even know him, hasn’t spoken a single word and yet he’s acting as though they’re friends, even something more.

If this was anyone else he would tell them to get a grip, laugh in their face. When he finally sees him he’s letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

He’s already sat down, doesn’t seem to have his loud mate with him today and he feels strangely thankful. He checks to see if the seat next to him is free and he sees that it is he straightens down his suit and walks confidently over.

He sits down without a word, notices the lad take a good look at him and then he turns back to his phone.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Robert’s saying. What kind of opening line is that? Anyone would think he had something other than coffee in his travel mug.

He sees the lad frown, “What?”

His voice is soft but rough, groggy from sleep and Robert wants him to keep talking. He likes the sound of it.

“You sitting next to me yesterday, me sitting next to you today.” Robert smiles.

“It’s a train,” the lad smirks whilst looking strangely at Robert. “People sit next to people.”

Robert feels his neck flush red, he’s talking like a teenager, a boy who’s never interacted with someone good looking before.

This is stupid, he normally gets who and what he wants when he wants. He has such a confidence normally that has his friends and family moaning that he needs to knock it down a peg or two.

They’d be loving this right now if they could see him.

He clears his throat, holds out his hand. Hopes Aaron won’t leave him hanging, “Robert.”

The lad looks at his hand for a long moment, before looking up at Robert and Robert notices the way his Adam Apple bops from a swallow. He smiles warmly and Aaron takes his hand in his, shakes it firmly and quickly. “Aaron.”

Nice. Everything is so nice about him. It feels so good to put a name to his face.

“Nice to meet you, Aaron.” Robert relaxes into his seat. “No Adam today?”

Aaron’s nose turns up in confusion, sits back in his seat. “How do you know Adam?”

“Oh,” Robert didn’t think about how that probably sounded and now he has to squirm his way out of it. “I heard you shout his name on Monday, he seemed very cheery. Way too cheery for a Monday morning.”

Aaron seems to accept his answer and he rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “Yep, sounds like Adam.”

“So, you’re on your own today, are you?” Robert’s asking, his lips around his mug.

“What’s it look like?” Aaron answers with a laugh, has an attitude that Robert likes.

Robert turns his body to him, watches Aaron’s eyes wrinkle from laughing. He looks so young, yet as something behind his smile that tells Robert he’s had a busy life.

“Would I sound like a pervert if I told you I’d been thinking about you since Monday?” The way Robert can see Aaron’s body relax gives him back that usual confidence he usual carries with him.

Aaron pulls a ‘what the fuck’ face, but it isn’t missed by Robert, the way Aaron’s head dips and his cheeks glow pink behind his stubble. He shakes his head slightly, “you sound creepy as fuck mate.”

“Sorry,” Robert looks away, a pink colour now on his face. But he shrugs it off, “no harm in looking, is there?”

Aaron’s eyes trace Robert’s face, takes him in and lets his eyes travel the length of him. Aaron bites the inside of his bottom lip, “I suppose not.”

They share a cheeky smile and Robert’s stomach does a flip. “I’d like to get to know you,” Robert blurts out.

“You’re very forward, Robert. I could be anyone.” Aaron’s flirting, Robert can see it in his eyes, the way his body has moved closer without even really trying and his voice is low.

Robert pulls his wallet out of his pockets, pulls out his business card with his number on and holds it out in-between his fingers. “Like I said, I’d like to get to know you.”

Aaron’s looks at the card, he shakes his head as if he’s in disbelief.

_The next stop will be Leeds..._

They both look out of the window, both surprised at how quickly they’ve got there.

“This is me,” Aaron stands, moves to get passed Robert and it’s all ridiculously close. He stands on his tip toes to reach for his bag and Robert’s faced with the skin under his clothes once more, this time much closer, closer to smell, too touch. He clears his throat and scratches his face awkwardly.

He needs to contain himself. He’s not even sure Aaron swings that way... he worries, maybe what seemed like Aaron flirting was him just being friendly.

But then the business card in Robert’s fingers is being snatched from his grasp and Aaron turns it in his fingers. Robert looks up at him and Aaron’s lips rise into a smile.

“Speak soon Robert Jacob Sugden.”

The train stops and Aaron’s gone before Robert can even catch a breath.

**Wednesday 27th September 19:35**

‘ _Hi... it’s Aaron’_

_‘Hey, how was your day?’_

_‘Boring, the usual. I work with scrap metal, it’s not the most exciting of jobs.’_

_‘Pays the bills though, doesn’t it? I can’t say my jobs much better, was my dream job when I was younger, working for a comic book but the geek in my has died a little :(‘_

_‘Ya mean you’ve got old now.’_

_‘I’m not old! And if I was, you should have respect for me.’_

_‘Haha, respect is earned mate.’_

There’s a while before Robert replies, doesn’t want to come off as desperate, although he thinks that’s too late.

‘ _Can I get you a coffee in the morning?’_

_‘Don’t do coffee. Bacon sarnie wouldn’t go amiss tho?’_

Robert smiles.

‘ _No problem. See you in the morning x’_

The x is cheesy, isn’t Robert’s style, but then again none of this is. He’s buying a stranger a sandwich in the morning, a handsome stranger who seems to have filled a massive part in his thoughts ever since he laid eyes on him.

 **Thursday 28th Septembe** r

This morning is different, they decide to meet on the platform. Adam not in work again apparently, something about dramatically dying from the flu and Robert can’t think of a better time for it to have happened. He gets Aaron to himself and he knows it sounds ridiculously predatory and it’s out of order to be thinking like that but he can’t help himself. Especially when he sees Aaron sat on one of the benches, looks almost half asleep and in a world of his own until Robert’s near him, waving his bacon sarnie in his face.

He looks up and smiles sleepily, takes the bag from Robert’s hand and Robert sits next to him, his hands now warmed by his coffee.

“Thank you,” Aaron’s already taking a bite. Licks his lips, ketchup dripping from it, Robert was told to make sure there was plenty of sauce.

“Don’t know how you can eat first thing,” Robert turns his nose up.

“Gotta build my energy up some how. If I didn’t eat I’d be on floor snoring by now.”

“Sounds very attractive,” Robert smirks.

“Lets be honest here, you wouldn’t kick me out of bed for snoring,” Aaron’s teasing and Robert’s turned in close to him again. Can smell his aftershave, wants to move closer until they’re touching but their train pulls in and Aaron’s up on his feet ready to board.

The moments rudely interrupted and Robert curses under his breath.

Today they have to stand, but neither of them mind. The only problem coming from the smell in the toilet. Aaron leans his back to the side, Robert standing at his side, they have their tickets checked quickly and Aaron finishes his sandwich.

He sees Robert staring, stops chewing and looks up at him. “Would you like a picture, lasts longer ya know?”

Robert laughs, “it’s just you’ve got a bit of ketchup on your lip.” Aaron darts his tongue out slightly, misses it and Robert’s lifting his hand without another thought and his thumb drags across Aaron’s lip, he collects the ketchup onto his finger and he sucks it off.

Aaron’s looking at him with something that Robert’s sure looks a lot like lust and Robert smirks down at him. “It’s gone now.”

“Yeah,” Aaron coughs awkwardly. Looks away and moves away a fraction, the fire between them burning a little too much and Aaron finds himself saying he needs the toilet when he doesn’t really.

He locks the door behind him, takes a look at himself in the mirror and he feels annoyed at how flustered he looks. That along with looking tired and he wonders what the hell Robert seems to see in him.

He barely knows him, doesn’t know him at all actually and he shouldn’t want to kiss him already. He’s not that kind of lad, but Robert’s got this looks about him that makes him lose his senses and he makes him want more than he ever as before.

He runs the water and swirls his face a few times, dries his face a little before taking a breath. This is stupid, harmless. A little fun.

He unlocks the door and Robert’s standing there in front of him and Aaron automatically steps back into the toilet, Robert coming into him and closing the door behind them.

Robert’s hand is on his waist and his heart skips that little bit faster at the touch, almost forgot how it felt to be touched so tenderly.

Robert’s eyes burn into him, his white teeth flash as he grins.

“Robert-“ Aaron finds himself mumbling, his eyes on the top button of Robert’s expensive shirt, can’t look him in the eye.

“Hm?” Robert’s over hand comes around his waist and they’re touching and everything is blurry all of a sudden. He smells amazing and-

_The next stop is Leeds..._

He sighs, frustrated with the interruption and himself. He steps out of Robert’s touch and he can feel Robert’s eyes turn softer. “Aaron-“

“I don’t do things like this, Robert. Not with strangers.”

“I’m hardly a stranger,” Robert frowns. “Hey,” he pulls him into him once more. “I fancy the fuck out of you and I think you feel the same, what’s wrong with that?”

Aaron laughs, feels lighter already. Robert’s got this thing about him that makes Aaron relax around him. “Yeah, you aren’t bad.” Aaron gives back. “I just don’t want you thinking I sleep around with just anyone or anything, I’m not like that.”

“What, and you think I do?” Robert’s asking with an eyebrow raised and a rather amused look on his face.

Aaron just shrugs, “dunno.”

The train comes to a stop and Robert’s on him quickly, his back against the door and his body firmly against him. Aaron moans shamelessly as Robert’s tongue enters his mouth. It’s all rushed and not enough and Robert’s backing away. “I’m not like that either, Aaron.”

Robert’s reassuring and Aaron’s left struggling to get his body to move and get off the train before the train leaves the platform.

They spend the rest of the day thinking about each other, texting and then ending the night with a phone call.

**Friday 29th September**

It’s early and the first thing on his mind shouldn’t be wanting to have Aaron properly. Take him completely, make his mark on him and make him his.

Aaron buys Robert coffee, he’s grateful and holds it in both hands. He finishes it quickly before they board the train, he makes sure they get on last this time, Aaron’s moaning, but once they’re on, Robert checks the toilet and when it’s open he makes sure nobody sees and he’s pulling Aaron in with him.

They collide instantly in the small space behind them, Robert drops his bag and Robert slides Aaron’s back pack off his bag. It stinks and the thought of taking Aaron here makes it feel seedy and wrong, but Aaron’s morning smile up at him makes him forget all that.

Robert leans forward, smiles into a slow kiss. Takes his time, let’s Aaron taste all of him and they both moan. Robert’s hands rest against Aaron’s neck and Aaron’s hand clings to his suit.

“What are you doing to me?” Robert breathes unsteadily.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Aaron bumps his nose against Robert’s. Confidently lowers his hand down to Robert’s crotch, feels how hard he is and he rubs over his trousers quickly, time against them.

“Are you sure you want to? There’s no rush-“

Aaron bites his lip, kisses him deeply. “I’m sure,” his words ghost against Robert’s lips and he turns, he arse pushed against Robert’s crotch. “I want it. I want you,” Robert leans over and kisses under his ear before licking his skin and he’s finally tasting him and he can’t wait much longer.

He undoes his belt, lowers his trousers and boxers and Aaron does the same. Spreads his legs slightly, bends over so his arse goes in the air and he plays with himself, all while Robert looks at him through the small, dirty mirror.

He wets his fingers, slides the condom down onto himself and the coolness against Aaron’s entrance makes him jump slightly, he turns his head awkwardly to kiss at Robert’s lips as much as he can and Robert’s fingers slide into him slowly, brings a long, muffled moan from Aaron and Robert kisses along his shoulder.

They entwine their fingers as Robert pushes against him and then Aaron’s had enough, doesn’t want to waste time. Needs it now. Robert enters him slowly, fetching a long moan from them both. Their eyes slamming shut.

They open their eyes as much as they can through the pleasure, their mouths gaping wide and Robert’s fingers pull at Aaron’s hair, pulling his head back so Robert can kiss him sloppily.

They know they haven’t got long left and Aaron finds himself rocking back against Robert, their flesh slamming against each other as the pace speeds up and it gets deeper. Robert wraps an hand around Aaron’s dick, twists at his head and runs his thumb over his tip.

“Show me how much you want me,” Robert’s whispering in his ear. And Aaron does, he cums all over Robert’s needy hand and he still moves his hand as Aaron spasms.

“Fuck,” Aaron groans.

They kiss with something that means more this time, a real connection and Robert doesn’t want to let go, but they need to.

They dress and they tidy themselves up. “That was amazing,” Aaron bites his lip. Rests his hands against Robert’s chest. “I can’t wait to do it again.”

Robert grins, raises his eyebrow. “So there’s going to be a next time?” He knows there is, wanted it himself. Already got it all planned in his head.

“Yeah, I mean only if you want to-“

Robert can see the fear of rejection, of being used in his eyes and places his head against Aaron’s gently. “I’m joking, of course I want a next time. I want to take you somewhere nice, do this properly.”

Aaron blushes and Robert thinks he’s got a cheek after what they’ve just done. “I’d like that.”

_The next stop will be Leeds..._

“That’s me, again,” Aaron picks up his bag.

Robert hates it, wants him to stay. Wishes they could spend endless days together in bed doing nothing, having sex and still getting to know each other.

It’s as if Aaron can read his mind and he’s kissing Robert’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Robert nods with a smile, Aaron leaves as the train stops, reaching his final destination.

And as Robert watches Aaron, can still feel him, taste him on and around him he thinks he’s reached his destination, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of smut, but I promise there’s more to it than just that for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot, but I had a couple of people ask if they could have more to this. So here you are, I hope to add another chapter through the week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It’s Saturday, the day after promising to meet up with Robert again. The day after having sex with him on a bloody train. The sound of it sounds ludicrous, you couldn’t make it up. Aaron’s left with nothing but the thought of him. The way he tasted, the way he felt. The way he had made him feel.

It had been five days, five days of having a connection Aaron hadn’t shared with anyone before. He knew this was more than just sexual. He knew what no strings sex was, yesterday with Robert was something different. He didn’t know what it was yet, the thought scared him but he was excited to see where this was going.

He woke with a spring in his step and if he witnessed anyone else acting like this he would tell them to get a grip. He should be telling himself to get a grip, but he finds he can’t seem to care.

Then his phone is beeping and he knows who it is without having to look. The grin on his face is wide before he’s even looked at his phone.

‘Morning. Can’t wait to see you x’

Aaron wants to make him wait, doesn’t want to look needy. But it’s no use, his thumbs type the reply instantly.

‘You sound desperate’

The reply is instant and Aaron knows today is going to be a good day. Just like yesterday, and the day before yesterday and the day before that.

‘I am x’

X

They meet for brunch, Robert already there and Aaron’s not sure if he’s reading too much into it but he looks nervous as hell. Throughout the week Robert had a confidence and ego Aaron could only dream of, but as he walks up to him Robert’s hands get shoved deeply into his pockets and Aaron can’t help but notice how young he looks.

His smile is coy and and he looks so good.

Aaron pulls his bottom lip back with his teeth and he blushes at the way Robert’s eyes finally meet his and they catch sight of Aaron biting his lip. Robert watches him, his jaw clenching and he looks at Aaron as though it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. Aaron drops his lip shyly and breathes out a warm “hello.”

“Hello,” Robert smirks, seeming to have found his confidence again. His eyes travel the length of Aaron and Aaron wishes he wouldn’t, he’s not sure he can keep his hands off of him for much longer and he’s sure the public wouldn’t be too happy to see them getting it on in the middle of the street. “You look different,” Robert observes.

Aaron looks down at his clothes, a black jumper and jeans. Robert’s eyes glisten and he nods. “Your work clothes, you aren’t in them.” Robert steps closer into Aaron and Aaron can smell him and his mind clouds over with memories of yesterday. “I kind of had a thing for you in that high vis.”

Aaron laughs, shakes his head. “You don’t like this look then?” Aaron raises his eyebrows playfully.

Robert licks his lips, hands on his hips, making his shirt spread tightly across his chest. “I never said that,” Robert breathes and Robert wants. He wants Aaron right now and it’s so frustrating, he doesn’t want to wait. “Can we forget breakfast and go straight to desert?”

Aaron laughs warmly, “you need to work on your chat up lines.”

“I don’t seem to remember needing any yesterday,” Robert teases. He lets his fingers brush against Aaron’s, it’s soft and slow and everything they didn’t have yesterday. “I can still taste you.”

It’s said in a whisper, Robert’s words flooding heat across Aaron’s cheek. His voice is soft and Aaron’s stomach flips, hopes Robert can’t feel his heart pounding in his chest. Aaron clears his throat and he takes a step back. Robert looks at him, a frown growing on his face. “Sorry,” Robert says quickly. “Sorry if I’m coming across like a weirdo-“

“Remember I told you I don’t function if I don’t have breakfast?” Aaron stops him in his tracks, feels sickeningly happy that Robert wants him so much, still wants him just as much as he did yesterday. “I’ll get us breakfast and then you can treat us to desert.”

Aaron smiles and Robert’s body relaxes, a smile on his own face.

“Sounds good to me,” Robert rubs his arm before heading into the cafe he had recommended.

X

“Do you want to lick the plate, too?” Robert scrunches up his nose at Aaron’s sloppy eating as though he’s never been fed before.

“What?” Aaron swallows the last of his beans and scrapes his folk across his plate to collect the sauce.

“You eat like a pig,” Robert laughs, but his eyes are warm and Aaron suddenly feels anxious. He wipes the corners of his mouth with the napkin provided.

They’re so relaxed with each other Aaron had forgotten that they didn’t actually know each other that well. It sounds daft, but he worries that his eating habits have been off putting. Instead he just shrugs, “I was starving.”

“Clearly,” Robert leans forward. “Come here,” he says low. Aaron leans into him.

“Sauce on my mouth again?” Aaron asks, watching Robert’s hand come up to his face.

Robert’s thumb traces the corner of Aaron’s mouth before resting on his cheek. “No,” Robert looks around the cafe. “I just wanted to touch you.”

Aaron’s hand falls to Robert’s lap under the table, moves his hand gradually up his thigh and Robert’s breath hitches. Aaron squeezes his thigh and Robert’s hand drops from his face.

“I want desert now,” Robert says looking down at Aaron’s hand. “I think I’ve waited long enough.”

Aaron smirks, lets his hand fall flat nearer Robert’s crotch. “It’s been an hour, Robert.”

“Exactly; long enough.”

Aaron just shakes his head, his cheeks hurting from the smile on his face. “Are you like this with everyone you sleep with?”

“Just the ones that matter,” Robert says seriously and Aaron swallows, his smile now ridiculously wide and he feels the weight of Robert shifting against the hand on his thigh.

Aaron lets his hand travel and tease Robert’s crotch. Robert’s eyes widen and he warns Aaron with a “don’t” but Aaron doesn’t seem to care.

Aaron’s fingers pull at Robert’s belt, letting his fingers brush against the skin under his boxers. Aaron does what he knows Robert likes already, bites his bottom lip and watches Robert with a confidence he only feels around him. “Don’t what?” Aaron asks innocently, his fingers brushing against him dangerously.

“Would you gentleman like anything else?”

They both jump, both looking up at the elderly lady collecting their empty plates and cutlery.

Aaron doesn’t know why he does it, it’s difficult and doesn’t have the full effect but he lets his hand wrap around Robert’s dick, all the while smiling sweetly at the lady. “No, can we just get the bill please?”

“Certainly,” she smiles at them, not seeming to notice anything going on under the table. She leaves them and Robert grabs Aaron’s wrist.

“You’re unbelievable,” Robert says breathless. He licks his lips and reluctantly pushes Aaron’s hand away from him. “And you say I’m desperate.”

“Guess it makes two of us.”

Aaron pays for the bill before Robert pulls him out of there impatiently, their needs now becoming unbearable.

X

They grab a taxi and head to Robert’s. Robert’s hand goes around Aaron’s back, rest his arm against the seats.

Aaron lets his hand fall in between them, his fingers brushing against the side of his thigh and Robert reacts with his fingers tickling the back of his neck, his fingers combing through his hair. Aaron sighs and leans into the touch.

The taxi drops off just outside of town, it’s quite and the apartments are something Aaron could only dream of living in. Aaron should have known Robert would have had a smart place. Robert pays the taxi driver and Aaron follows him into the building.

The doors to the lift close behind them and Aaron finds himself been shoved up against the metal wall, Robert’s hands finding his waist and grinding against him.

“You can’t just wait?” Aaron laughs, his hands gripping onto Robert’s jacket for support, his legs now weak.

Robert’s face hides in Aaron’s neck, his tongue wets his neck and bites the skin there hard enough to mark and Aaron moans, his eyes falling shut. Robert then kisses him there, as if not wanting to hurt Aaron and kisses along his neck and jaw. “I’ve waited long enough, you know that.” Robert says against his jaw.

The lift stops and Robert gives Aaron’s arse a squeeze before moving away and heading to his door.

Robert’s apartment is pretty bare, everything is perfectly in place. There’s a few photos on the small cabinet by the door that Aaron guesses is his family.

“Great place,” Aaron says, his eyes still looking around the place.

Robert just smirks at him, “I invited you here Aaron, you don’t have to stay by the door.”

Aaron didn’t realise he hadn’t moved away from the door, he must look stupid. He just laughs nervously and walks up to Robert, he pulls his jumper over his knuckles and messes at the fabric, Robert notices and smiles at him softly. “Let me get us a drink, you go and sit down.”

Aaron takes a seat on the edge of the sofa, he was confident and ready for this in the cafe, but now they’re here his nerves are getting the better of him. He takes a deep breath and lets himself sit back properly into the sofa.

Robert comes back with two bottles of beer, takes a swig of his and sits down next to Aaron. “I know it’s early but I don’t think a cup of tea would have squashed your nerves.”

Aaron gulps his beer, “this is fine.”

Robert takes another swig of his beer before putting it down onto the table. He takes Aaron’s off him. “Relax,” Robert says softly.

Aaron just nods, smiles and pushes Robert back. Lifts himself up to sit on Robert’s lap, he kicks his boots off and Robert squeezes at his thighs, smirks up at him, clearly happy that he’s not letting his nerves or thoughts take over this moment.

Aaron rests his hands against Robert’s chest and he rolls his hips back and forth against Robert’s dick. He grinds slowly and Robert licks his lips. “Come here,” he whispers.

Aaron shakes his head, makes him wait, wants him hungry for him and Robert groans. Aaron can feel Robert hard beneath him. He jumps up to pull his jeans off, undoes Robert’s belt and does the same for him. He gets back onto his lap and they both sigh at the new feel of friction, Aaron moves faster and forcefully.

“Undo your shirt,” Aaron eyes him up. “Slowly.”

Robert looks at him, it takes all his willpower not to flip Aaron over into his back and take him now. Robert loves the way he feels, loves the fare hairs spread across Aaron’s thighs. He wants to touch and taste every bit of him, it’s been so long since he’s been attracted to someone, male or female and he starts to think this thing with Aaron is a little bit more than just sexual attraction.

Robert does as he’s told, takes his time with each button. Aaron watches him, rolls his hips against Robert, places his hand in between them and decides to stop teasing, he takes Robert’s hard dick into his hand. Robert sighs gently and opens his shirt fully so Aaron can see his chest.

With Aaron’s other hand he lays it against Robert’s chest, tickles softly over his nipples with up and down movements. Aaron leans forward, let’s Robert chase after his lips but he moves his head lower and denies him the kiss, sinks his teeth into Robert’s skin above his nipple. He sucks and kisses softly, Robert’s hand in his hair, pushing his face further into him.

“Aaron, come on.” Robert pleads, bucking his hips up and moaning against Aaron’s touch.

“We aren’t on a train now,” Aaron looks up at him through his lashes. “I don’t want to rush this.”

“You’re killing me here,” Robert whines dramatically. “Just kiss me at least.”

Aaron kisses Robert’s chest, sweet little pecks across the smooth freckled skin. Aaron knows that’s not Robert wants, but he’s having fun, finding his feet and he likes this control. “Happy now?”

Robert grunts, shakes his head. Aaron gets off his lap and onto his knees. Aaron’s lips leave a trail down Robert’s belly, Robert’s hard dick pressed against his face.

They keep eye contact as Aaron takes Robert into his mouth. Robert’s lips raise into a lazy grin and Aaron takes him further into his mouth, fights back the gag and Robert shows his appreciation with a long groan and a desperate hand clinging onto his shoulder and his other hand holding onto a cushion on the sofa.

Robert moans that he’s close, Aaron loosens his mouth around him, his lips plump and red. “Not yet,” he gets to his feet. He lifts a hand for Robert to take, “take me to bed.”

Robert looks dazed and flushed, but he takes Aaron’s hand in his and moves them into the bedroom.

X

They strip each other completely, their clothes in a heap at their feet and they find themselves just staring at each, taking each other in and appreciating each other like they couldn’t do yesterday. Robert steps closer and their eyes meet, a smile playing on their lips and Robert brings their bodies together, a sway in their bodies.

“It’s so good to see you. All of you.” Robert smiles, his hands covering Aaron’s hips.

“Do you like what you see?” Aaron asks quietly, his hands resting on Robert’s arms.

“Why don’t I show you,” Robert nods over to the bed, his voice soft and smooth but with strong conviction. “Lay down for me.”

Aaron lays down on top of the silk bed sheets, his skin shocked by the coolness of it. He folds a arm behind his head to prop it higher up. Robert joins him, leans over him on his knees and licks his lips. “Now I’m in control, ok?”

Aaron nods slightly, it’s only fair he decides, and he wouldn’t mind Robert showing him a thing or two. He’s been with plenty of guys, but all have been predictable. He’s been left feeling nothing after, but just this week alone, even before they’d had rushed sex in the train toilets, Aaron knew this was something different. The way his skin prickles with heat at just the way Robert looks at him. The way they talked, spent their nights texting and calling each other.

And now, the way Robert’s lips kiss the side of Aaron’s mouth lightly. Then again, for longer and then he’s got his lips over Aaron’s, finally tasting him and he can’t help but hold Aaron’s face with both his hands either side of his stubbled cheeks. His mouth widens and his tongue covers Aaron’s, they stay like that for ages and if this is all they did all night they would both be satisfied.

Robert finally pulls away, needing to catch his breath. “Open your legs.”

Aaron does so quickly, Robert wets his fingers and rubs them over Aaron’s entrance. There’s lips touching again, a moan escaping Aaron’s lips and Robert pushes into him, fills him up and Aaron scrunches his fingers in Robert’s hair.

Robert moves his head to Aaron’s bicep and kisses near his underarm, licks and bites the muscles flexed. “You work out then.” Robert says with a thick voice, the thought making him hornier.

“A little,” Aaron whimpers, Robert’s fingers stretching him wider.

There’s a smirk on Robert’s lips, he removes his fingers and he opens the drawer at the side of the bed. Rips the condom open with his teeth and places it on slowly, Aaron’s eyes on him all the time.

“Are you ready for the biggest workout of your life?”

It’s cheesy and if they weren’t like this right now, Aaron would have it in him to laugh and cringe. Instead he pulls Robert down over him and kisses Robert desperately as he enters him slowly.

X

Aaron wasn’t wrong, sex with Robert was new. They lay side by side, their sweaty bodies cooling and Aaron _feels_ it. His insides are alive and he wants more. Robert turns on his side to face him, raises himself up onto his elbow and he grins down at Aaron. “You weren’t that loud on the train,” Robert pokes him in the side. “I know I’m good, but-“

“Alright, don’t get smart. I’ve had better,” Aaron lies with a cheeky grin.

Robert leans into Aaron, his lips pressed against his shoulder. “I haven’t,” it’s quiet and Aaron closes his eyes against the words.

“Neither have I,” Aaron decides to be honest. Let’s himself be open with him and he’s glad he does, Robert’s smile almost blinding.

Robert pulls Aaron into his arms, pulls the quilt over them and it’s not long before he falls asleep, his tiredness taking over.

When he wakes up they’re in the same place, Robert’s arms wrapped him.

Aaron knows it’s early, sounds desperate, but he thinks maybe he’s falling.

He’s falling fast and he isn’t sure he can be caught.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lazy Sunday for the boys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who left me a comment or a kudos on the last chapter, I wasn’t expecting it. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter, next chapter will probably be the last one, though with a lot more to it. Anyway, enjoy... x

Aaron doesn’t dare move, his aching body tucked up close to Robert’s sleeping one. He pulls the duvet up over their bodies as slowly as he can and just watches Robert sleep. He looks young, carefree. Like he doesn’t have a single bother in the world.

Robert wriggles next to him, rubs his hand over his face and stretches.

Aaron decides it’s best not to let Robert know he’s been watching him sleep. He quickly closes his eyes.

He fights the urge to lean into Robert’s touch, his lips brushing in his hair. He can feel Robert’s lips raise into a sleepy smile on his forehead. His finger nails tickle down his spine and it’s so soft. “Hey,” Robert speaks quietly, gives him a little shake.

“Mhm,” Aaron pretends to wake for the first time. Rubs his eyes and smiles up at Robert. “Hey.”

Robert leans in to place a kiss on his lips, but Aaron drops his head. “No, morning breath.”

Robert rolls his eyes, “I’m not asking for a quickie, just a little kiss.” Robert lifts his eyebrows, waiting. Robert lifts Aaron’s head back up to him, rubs his nose against his cheek. “Idiot,” he breathes against his cheek and turns their heads to place a kiss on Aaron’s lips.

Aaron’s worries are soon forgotten, he turns onto his back properly, Robert climbing onto his knees. The kiss turns deep quickly, Robert’s tongue darting against his own.

A little while longer in bed won’t hurt.

X

“It’s so peaceful here,” Aaron says over breakfast. Robert pours him a glass of orange juice and sits facing him.

“Too peaceful sometimes. I get bored of hearing myself think sometimes,” Robert smiles, his eyes on Aaron. “I’m thankful for the company.”

“I bet you’ve had plenty of blokes here,” Aaron teases. “All of ‘em falling at your feet.”

Robert stirs his coffee, brings the mug up to his lips. “I thought I told you I don’t just sleep with anyone?”

Aaron bites his bottom lip. “I’m just sayin’. You’re attractive, as long as you’re safe it doesn’t matter how many people you sleep with really, does it?”

“You saying you’ve slept with loads of men, then?” Robert wets his lips a little. Intrigued, the thought makes his insides burn with something. Greed. Jealousy. The thought of another mans hands on him...

“Nah,” Aaron shakes his head. “I’ve had two serious relationships and a few one night stands.” Aaron bites into his toast. “So... come on, how many guys you slept with?”

Robert just shrugs, “not many really.” He looks at Aaron carefully, looks for his reaction. “I’ve slept with more women.”

Aaron eyes him up, his mouth turning into an upside down smile. “In the closet, are you?” It’s not said bitterly, no judgment behind his words. He does chew the inside of his cheek repeatedly though, like he’s worried about something.

“No,” Robert smiles, not wanting Aaron to worry about having to be hid away or told this is nothing, that what they’ve done together won’t be happening again. Aaron’s face settles, Robert sees the breath he’s holding leave his mouth and his body relaxes again. “I’m bisexual.”

“Ah,” Aaron nods slightly. “You prefer women then?”

Robert can’t help but roll his eyes, pushes his empty plate to the side and places his elbows on the table, his attention fully on Aaron. “I don’t _prefer_ anything. I like who I like.”

“Sorry,” Aaron grumbles. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t,” Robert offers a soft smile. “I’m used to it. I’m greedy, I’m this I’m that.” Robert seems to shrug it off, “some people are just ignorant.”

It’s silent for a while. Robert’s words hanging in the air, and Aaron feels the force of them. He’s put his foot in it and he feels stupid. He’s ruined this before it’s even started, he wishes the ground would swallow him up. Aaron decides to break the silence, “I don’t think that. I don’t think you’re greedy, I mean. I’m not good with talking,” Aaron sighs. “I should have thought about what I was saying -“

“Aaron, stop.” Robert stands and picks up their plates, heading into the kitchen. Aaron follows him, he picks up the glass and Robert’s coffee mug to try and look helpful.

Robert sticks everything into the dishwasher, and then he corners Aaron, his back against the kitchen counter. “Can you stop worrying?”

Aaron laughs, but he bites anxiously at his bottom lip. “I don’t want to mess this up,” Aaron looks down at his hands on Robert’s chest.

Robert’s hand comes up to cover his, it feels like more than reassurance. It feels like safety and Aaron can’t help but cling onto Robert’s t-shirt. “Like I said, I’ve heard it all before. It’s like water off a ducks back now.”

Aaron sighs, “yeah, but you shouldn’t have to listen to shit like that.”

“Listen,” Robert lifts his head up by his chin. “I know who I am, I know the crap people come out with isn’t true, so why should I care?”

“I’d probably deck ‘em if anyone said anything to me.”

Robert laughs, “let’s hope nobody crosses you then.” Their arms drop to the side of them, their fingers still entwined. “It took me so long to figure out what I was, _who_ I was. I wasted so many years trying to be something I wasn’t, I just want to be myself now.”

Aaron smiles up at him bittersweet, “I know how that feels.”

“Yeah?” Robert asks, his arms coming around Aaron’s waist.

Aaron steps in closer, their chests touching and Aaron feels like he could tell Robert anything. Tell him his past in complete trust without the worry of being judged. He nods, “yeah, I hated myself. Couldn’t understand why I wasn’t just... _normal_. I put myself and my family through hell,” Aaron holds onto the back of Robert’s neck, his eyes meeting Robert’s.

Robert’s hands spread flatly at the bottom of his back, he presses a kiss to the side of Aaron’s forehead. “You’d never have thought it,” Robert smiles at Aaron as though he’s proud of him. “What changed?”

Aaron takes a breath, leans in to kiss Robert. Closes his eyes against the feel of Robert’s breath on his face. “I did.”

X

They shower together, the water warm and the bathroom steams up. Robert has his back against the tiles, Aaron’s soapy hands washing his chest. “Why me?” Aaron asks, his hands massaging Robert’s shoulders.

“What?” Robert asks, Aaron’s hands taking his thoughts elsewhere.

“Why did you hit on me?”

Robert’s eyes open slightly, his mouth turning into a smirk. “Just look at you,” Robert gathers his thoughts, gets shower gel in his hands and washes up and down Aaron’s arms. “The minute I saw you, I wanted you.”

Robert turns Aaron around, his hands against the shower glass. Robert massages the shower gel into his back, keeps going until he reaches his arse. “The way you spoke, the way you disapproved of Adam’s happiness at 5 in the morning,” he slaps Aaron’s arse, with a smile remembering. “The way your t-shirt rid up your body when you stretched, your flesh showing.” Robert rinses Aaron’s back, kisses along his shoulder blades. “How could I not be attracted to you?”

Aaron licks his lips, pushes back to feel Robert against his behind. “You’ve had me now, though.” Aaron turns his head around awkwardly, “what good am I to you now?”

Robert spins Aaron around, slams their bodies together. “You think I just want you for sex?”

“Well, what else could you want me for?” Aaron swallows, Robert’s eyes on him constantly.

Robert doesn’t say anything, just hides his face into Aaron’s neck, kisses and bites his skin there.

Clearly whatever Robert still wants Aaron for, he isn’t ready to share just yet.

X

“I’ve been here all day,” Aaron giggles against Robert’s tickles to his his belly. “We’ve got work in the morning.”

“You could take the day off. You’re your own boss.” Robert kisses Aaron’s mouth open, moans against the feel of Aaron’s tongue. “Stay,” Robert says, his voice soft and eyes closed.

“I’m already wearing your clothes,” Aaron looks down at the oversized t-shirt and baggy jogging bottoms. Robert had given him something new to wear after their shower, Aaron’s clothes thrown in the wash basket like he belonged in this apartment.

“It’s fine,” Robert pulls Aaron with him, shoves him down onto the sofa. He grabs a menu from the table, “let’s order a pizza and have a few beers?”

Aaron just groans, easily convinced, “fine.”

They share pizza, drink beer and argue over Top Gear. They find they both have a love of cars, unfortunately Aaron’s not so taken by Robert’s choice of favourite motors.

For the first time in living their, Robert doesn’t care about the mess in his apartment, wants it to feel like it’s been lived in. He tells Aaron to leave it all, “let’s go to bed.”

Robert wraps his arms around Aaron like they belong there. Aaron fits perfectly and they both sleep almost straight away.

This is what Robert wants Aaron for.

The end to lonely nights .

The end to missing a warm body next to his.

The end to wondering what falling in love feels like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just porn with feelings ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated this, but if anyone is still interested; here you are! Enjoy x

Robert grumbles through the sound of Aaron’s alarm. Can feel the warmth of his body moving away, turning to turn his alarm off. Robert is too comfortable to be interrupted right now, and he’s not having Aaron ruin it by getting up for work.

“Take the day off,” Robert breathes, into the skin on Aaron’s smooth shoulder.

Aaron groans, places a hand to Roberts chest to try and get him to back off a little, his brain building up with images of what they can do all day. Its maddening and Aaron sighs, “ya know I can’t.”

“You’re your own boss! I’m sure Adam can cope without you.”

Aaron squeezes the flesh on Robert’s arm, brings his face closer to Roberts, a smile spreading across his face, can’t help himself. “I’m sure he can. Seems the same can’t be said for you.”

Robert raises his eyebrows, wipes a hand over his tired face, mostly to hide the growing smile on his face. “You wish, mate.”

Aaron moves away with a shrug. “Fair enough, so I’ll see you later then?”

Aaron’s lifting the duvet from his legs, his legs half way out the bed before Robert’s hands are on him, pulling him right back down onto his back, and Roberts over him in a flash. Knees either side of Aarons waist, the duvet up over their bodies like a tent and Robert’s lips come down to suck at the flesh on Aaron’s neck. It’s too early for all of this, Aaron’s eyes fall shut, his fingers grab at the hairs on Roberts messy bed hair and he loses it at the simplest touch.

Roberts teeth nip at Aarons ear lobe, lets a needy moan escape him. Aaron lifts his hips up to touch against Robert’s front. Robert’s body weight comes down on him after the feel of Aaron’s hardening cock pressed against his own.

Aaron turns Robert’s head to face him, hot breaths shared. A smirk raises on Aaron’s face, and Robert moves in eagerly to kiss it away.

Robert doesn’t like to be proven wrong, but he can let this slip. Just the once.

It is Aaron after all.

X

They almost don’t make it in time to their boarding times. Even with everyone taking their seats, Robert can’t help but give Aaron another kiss, his soft lips lingering against the stubble on Aaron’s cheek.

Robert looks to the door to the toilet, memories of last week still fresh in his mind, and as Aaron turns around to look too, it seems the feeling is more than mutual. “Do you think of nothing else?” Aaron laughs, shaking his head.

Robert crinkles his nose up slightly, as if to make it look like he’s thinking, but then he’s shaking his head. “Guess not.”

Aaron feels light on his feet as he laughs again. “Idiot.” Aaron’s phone beeps. A message from Adam. “I best go,” Aaron looks down at his phone, replying.

“When will I see you again?” Robert asks almost cautious.

“I’ll call you,” Aaron promises. Leaving Robert with a lingering kiss to his cheek.

Robert tries to swallow down the feeling. That feeling of wanting to make Aaron purely his.

That feeling of love.

X

“What’s got you so happy, bro?” Adam asks after a while of pestering him about what took him so long to get here.

Aaron frowns, “don’t know what you are talking about, mate.”

Adam laughs, “you’ve met someone.” He hits Aaron in the arm excitedly. “Who is it?”

“No one. There isn’t anyone,” Aaron plays it off with a laugh.

Adam’s fingers come up to Aaron’s chin, and before Aaron can bat his hands away, Adam’s turning his face to show the mark on his neck made from Robert’s eager mouth this morning.

“What’s that then?” Adam says, a wild laugh and he looks as if he’s won the lottery when Aaron blushes, lifting his hood up.

“Fuck off.”              

It’s not that he’s ashamed, in fact he’s quite proud of the mark left by Robert’s onslaught of desire.

It’s the fear of being laughed at, that stops him from admitting he’s actually… what? Sleeping with someone? Seeing someone?

Bloody falling for someone?

After meeting a _week_ ago. On this very train.

Even he feels like laughing at how ridiculous it sounds.

X

The next day Aaron can’t put up with Adam asking him anymore questions. He might just punch him if he must listen to him going on anymore.

“Fine, I have met someone, alright!” Aaron blurts out, his cheeks huffing. “Now piss off and do some work.”

“No chance,” Adam laughs, brings his chair closer and sits facing his best friend. “Tell me everything.”

Aaron pulls a disgusted look, “Hmm, no. You already know enough.”

“Oh, come on! I always tell you when I’ve met a lass!” Adam swivels around his chair. “Is he ugly?” He teases.

Aaron scoffs, “as if.” Aaron licks his lips at the thought of Robert.

His smiles, his physique, his ruffled hair after Aaron’s had his fingers through it. And everything else that follows, the list of Robert’s qualities seemingly endless.

Aaron realises quickly that he doesn’t care that they met only a week ago. The thought of not experiencing any of that again scares him deeply.

 

Right now, all he wants to do is be around Robert.

He’ll fill Adam in with more details another time.

X

It’s a night of Xbox games, pizza and lager. Aaron had phoned Robert soon after leaving work. Robert’s happy surprise at hearing off Aaron made him more desperate to see him.

It didn’t take long until Aaron found himself on top of Robert’s lap, Aaron making the first move this time. He had missed the taste and feel of him, wanted his scenes to be clouded over with the sensation and feel of Robert.

He quickly got to his knees, looking at the abandoned pizza on the table. “By the way, pineapple so doesn’t go on pizza.”

Robert rolled his eyes, his hands in Aaron’s hair. “I’m not having this discussion with you now.”

Aaron unzipped Robert’s jeans and nudged Robert for him to lift his hips, Aaron pulling them down to his ankles. “I’m just sayin’,” Aaron looked up at him through his lashes, knew Robert loved it when he did that, his fingers folding into fists at the sight.

“Well don’t,” Robert huffed out, Aarons face nestled into Robert’s boxers.

He kissed over them until Robert’s cock was hard against his lips, he pulled his boxers down over his balls and left a wet trail over his balls with his tongue.

Robert hissed, moving one of his hands to touch himself. He moaned against the pleasure, his eyes closed. His breath taken from him when Aaron finally took all of him in his mouth.

Aarons hands travelled up under Robert’s t-shirt, his fingers doing little flicks over his nipples, making them hard and sensitive.

Aaron opened his eyes, wanting to get himself off at the sight of Robert losing it because of him. Aaron undid his own belt, tucking his hand into his boxers and wrapping his hand around himself. He quickened the pace, keeping up with the rhythm of his mouth.

Robert was close, his legs beginning to spasm and Aaron pulled off him. Robert’s wet cock dropping to his belly. Aaron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a smile behind it.

“Don’t,” Robert sighed, lost in the moment. “Don’t you dare stop now.”

Aaron got to his feet and headed to the bedroom wordlessly, knowing that Robert would follow in a heartbeat.

He was right. “Aaron, can you not do this to me please? I think I might die.”

Aaron chuckled, stripping himself of his clothes and Robert followed suit. They stood in front of each other, naked and skin red with lust and need. Their cocks hard and Aaron stepped closer, spitting in his hand and dropping it to take Robert in his hand. Robert returned the favour, them both moving together so that their cocks grind against each other.

They shared messy kisses, tongue against tongue and teeth pulling on bottom lips. Aaron’s skin shivered with a desperation he’d never felt, Robert kissing along his jaw and licking almost proudly over the bruise now on his neck from his previous attention there.

“I need you. _Now,_ ” Robert purred in his ear.

“Dramatic as ever,” Aaron’s laugh was cut short by the feel of Robert’s fingers spreading his cheeks, his hands now on the flesh of his arse and his fingers pressing against his entrance.

A fire built up inside Aaron and he hid his face into Robert’s neck. His finger nails clinging into Roberts’s back as they walked backwards onto the bed.

They took their time, and then they didn’t. The pace never the same, but the want for each other never wavering. After, Aaron’s fucked out body fell into Robert’s shaking arms.

It seemed both were left speechless.

X

After a short sleep, they wake up in the same position. Their bodies now cold and Robert pulls the duvet up to cover them properly.

“You ok?” Robert asks quietly.

Aaron just nods, places a soft kiss to Roberts chin. “More than ok.”

Robert puts it’s face into Aaron’s hair, his fingers tickling up and down his spine. “Where is this going, Aaron?” Robert asks after a moments silence.

Aaron looks up at him, his head resting on his chest. “I don’t know,” Aaron replied honestly. “I don’t want it to end, though.”

Robert smiled a little, his body still tired. “Good,” he leaned in for a kiss. “Because I think I love you.”

The room falls silent, their bodies still.

Did he really just say that?


End file.
